1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines use compressors to compress gas for combustion. In particular, a compressor typically uses alternating sets of rotating blades and stationary vanes to compress gas. Gas flowing through such a compressor is forced between the sets and between adjacent blades and vanes of a given set. Similarly, after combustion, hot expanding gas drives a turbine that has sets of rotating blades and stationary vanes.